Unas locas, locas Navidades
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: Voldemort odia la Navidad. La odia, sí. Y por ello no permite que sus mortífagos puedan celebrarla. Su odio sólo consigue una cosa, que por la noche reciba la visita de tres fantasmas, los cuales le harán recordar lo importante que es tan señalada fecha.
1. 1

**Disclaimer:** nada del Potterverso me pertenece

_Este fic participa en el reto "Navidades de Dickens" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa _de los Black.

**Nota del autor:** el fic contiene palabras malsonantes.

Gracias a **Miss Lefroy Black** por el beteo.

* * *

**1**

―¡No, no y no! ―gritó el mago más poderoso y más tenebroso que ahora mismo pisaba el mundo con pies descalzos.

―Pero, mi señor…

―¡Te he dicho que no, Alecto! ¡No pondremos un Árbol de Navidad en nuestra súper guarida secreta e indetectable! ¿Dónde se ha visto que los mortífagos celebren la Navidad?

―Pero en mi familia siempre la celebramos, jopé ―Alecto Carrow hizo un mohín.

―¡_CRUCIO_!

Alecto cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de puro dolor. En cuanto el Señor Tenebroso dictaminó que ya era suficiente, la dejó marcharse.

―¡A mí no me replica ni Chuck Norris!

Se sentó en su trono especial, tallado sobre una figura de Harry Potter a tamaño real, dispuesta de tal manera que pudiese pisotearla cada vez que se sentase.

―¡Colagusano! ―gritó ―. Agh, tengo la garganta hecha polvo de tanto alzar la voz. Ya sé… ¡_Accio Ricola_!

Unos caramelos Ricola aparecieron volando por la estancia. Eran sabor naranja, que conste, que no quería tener nada que ver con Dumbledore, y eso incluía los caramelos de limón, los cuales le parecían una auténtica mariconada.

―¡RICOOOOOLA! ―se oyó de fondo mientras los caramelos llegaban hasta posarse sobre la fría mano de largos dedos del Señor Tenebroso.

Detrás de los caramelos también había llegado Colagusano, con sus ratunos gestos y movimientos.

―¿Sí… mi señor?

―Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ―dijo el mago oscuro sin mirar a su siervo mientras rechupeteaba uno de los caramelos de la caja.

Colagusano parecía avergonzado, pero caminó hasta el trono y se puso a cuatro patas delante de él. El Señor Tenebroso, por su parte, posó sus piernas sobre la espalda del mortífago y se repanchingó en su asiento.

―Oh, sí, esto es la gloria…

――

―Mi señor… Despierta, mi señor.

―¡Coge lo que quieras, pero Potter es mío! ―se levantó de repente, exaltado. Entonces, se dio cuenta de dónde estaba ―. ¿Eh, qué? ¿Qué pasa? Yo… ¿Bellatrix?

Enfrente de él estaba su más fiel y empalagosa servidora, Bellatrix Lestrange. Solo que había algo extraño en ella, porque vestía ropas que ni muerta se pondría (como un vestido blanco), así como le pasaba algo en la cara. ¿Quizás un lifting? Mira que el Señor Tenebroso no aprobaba la cirugía estética entre sus mortífagos, porque eso era una herejía muggle.

―No, mi señor, no soy vuestra más férrea y pesada seguidora. Soy el Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas.

Esbozó una perfecta sonrisa Colgate que hizo que el Señor Tenebroso se sentase de nuevo en su trono, totalmente boquiabierto.

―Perdona, ¿qué has dicho? Me he perdido con eso último.

―Soy el Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas. Y he venido para ayudarte.

Sonrisa Colgate, again.

―Bella, no me jodas. ¿Dónde está tu ropa de dominatrix que hace tres meses que no lavas? Porque con eso no conseguirás acojonar a nuestros enemigos. Vamos, es que me estoy imaginando a la amiga sangresucia de Potter, preguntando si te has comprado eso en el mercadillo de los viernes por la mañana.

Bellatrix sonrió. Señor, aparta de mí esta sonrisa.

―Mi señor, no soy Bellatrix Lestrange. Soy el Fantasma de… Oiga, cansa un poco decirlo, ¿vale? Nunca he tenido un cliente tan negado y esta noche la tengo completa ―dijo mientras hojeaba su agenda de florecilla ―. Tengo que ir también a una residencia de ancianos donde todo el personal ha perdido la fe en las Navidades. ¿Sabes qué? Paso de esta mierda, yo ya lo dije en el sindicato de Fantasmas de Navidad: "Al mago oscuro, no, por favor", pero como a mí no se me escucha, pues hala, aquí estoy.

Se sentó en uno de los reposabrazos del trono, cruzó las piernas y sacó una pequeña petaca plateada del escote. Echó un largo trago.

―¿Sabes qué? Estoy harta de este trabajo. Yo quería ser doctora, joder, pero noooo, no, no. En la familia todos han sido Fantasmas de Navidades Pasadas, no iba a ser la niña la que terminase con la vieja tradición familiar de tan sólo dos generaciones de antigüedad.

―Esto… disculpa. ¿Vas a seguir así por mucho tiempo? ―preguntó Lord Voldemort ―. Y, por cierto, ¿qué le has hecho?

Colagusano había estado todo el rato dormido.

―Ah, sí, no te preocupes por él, simplemente he dejado que siguiese durmiendo.

―No me preocupa ―recalcó él.

―Bueno, ya que estoy aquí no voy a echarme ahora atrás. ¿Listo? ―preguntó ella.

―¿Listo para qué?

El fantasma se guardó la petaca nuevamente en el escote y dio dos palmadas al aire. Acto seguido, habían pasado del tétrico y lúgubre salón del trono a una también tétrica y lúgubre estancia enorme. Estaba llena de camas perfectamente dispuestas, con niños correteando de aquí para allá. Al fondo podía verse a unas mujeres decorando un cutre Árbol de Navidad.

―¿Dónde estoy?

―Hemos viajado al pasado, a una de las Navidades de tu infancia. ¡Mira, ahí estás! Ven, acerquémonos.

Caminaron hasta un solitario niño sentado en una de las camas. En ese momento se encontraba leyendo un libro.

―Aaah, sí, qué recuerdos. Había olvidado que por aquel entonces aún tenía nariz. ¿No puede vernos?

―No, ni él ni ninguno de los que están aquí. Puedes estar tranquilo.

―¡Señora Cole, una mujer vestida de blanco y un tío calvo acaban de aparecer en la sala! ―gritó una niña.

Una de las mujeres que decoraba el árbol suspiró cansada.

―Martha, querida, sólo son alucinaciones, ¿vale? Anda, vete a jugar.

La niña se los quedó mirando, asustada. Voldemort, por su parte, miró de manera inquisitiva al fantasma.

―Ya, esa es una de las cosas que aún no hemos logrado resolver. Pero en fin, es igual. Dime ―Se dirigió a él, posando las manos sobre sus hombros de manera muy emotiva. El Señor Tenebroso juraría que hasta habían salido chispitas de sus relucientes ojos ―. ¿Qué sientes?

El Señor Tenebroso, como un acto reflejo, apartó las manos.

―Pues… no sé. Nada supongo. No guardo muchos recuerdos de las Navidades en el orfanato. ¿Para qué me has traído?

―Para que recuerdes estas fechas tan especiales de tu niñez, claro está.

―Ni se te ocurra sonreír, ¿vale? Y ahora, mira a tu alrededor. ¿De verdad te parece que esto fuese especial para mí? Pero por favor, si ni siquiera el árbol es de verdad, es de esos artificiales de plástico, como los que venden en el Corte Inglés. Recuerdo una Navidad en que se quemó, por cierto.

―Pero, pero…

―No sé qué te dirían en tu sindicato, pero me parece que andaban equivocados queriendo recordarme… esto. ¿Sabes lo que va a pasar? Que tu jefe verá que no has conseguido tu objetivo y te echará a la puta calle. Oh, y precisamente en Navidad. Pero, eh, no te preocupes, aún estás a tiempo de entrar en la facultad de Medicina. Y ahora, ¿me llevas de vuelta?

El fantasma estaba boquiabierto. Lejos de intentar alguna cosa más, obedeció y le devolvió a su tiempo.

―Bueno, creo que ya está. He fracasado.

―No lo dudo, no lo dudo ―comentó mientras se sentaba en su trono―¿Alguna cosa más? ¿Alguna otra Navidad que quieras enseñarme? ―el fantasma negó tristemente con la cabeza ―. ¡Pues hala, a tomar por culo!

El fantasma lo miró con reproche y se desapareció. El Señor Tenebroso se arrebujó en el trono, posando sus pies nuevamente sobre la espalda de Colagusano, quien gruñó en sueños.

―Bah, fantasmas a mí…


	2. 2

**2**

―Esto… ¿Voldemort? ¿Señor Voldemort?

―Chsssst. Aquí hay gente que intenta dormir ―dijo el susodicho.

―Sé que son horas intempestivas, pero este era el mejor momento.

El Lord Oscuro alzó un dedo, aún con los ojos cerrados. Al parecer le costaba un mundo poder abrirlos. No era para menos, había tenido un sueño tan bonito, donde mandaba a la mierda a un fantasma.

―Esa voz… ESA VOZ. Yo la he oído antes, en alguna parte ―empezó a tantear con los largos dedos de la mano hasta que se posaron en una cara ―. Mmmmmm eso parecen gafas… Y una cicatriz con forma de rayo en tu frente… Espera, ¿una cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente? ―abrió los ojos ampliamente ―. ¡Harry Potter! ¿Qué haces tú aquí, en mi guarida supersecreta? ¿Cómo coño has entrado? Si está a prueba de Elegidos y Niños Que Vivieron.

―No soy Harry Potter, señor Voldemort. Soy el Fantasma de las Navidades Presentes.

El mago oscuro se quedó mirándolo un momento.

―Claro, claro, y yo soy Merlín en calzoncillos. ¿Qué pasa, te envía la otra?

―El Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas ha estado hace un momento en la oficina. Se la veía muy confundida. Creo que ha pedido la baja indefinida.

El Señor Tenebroso sonrió triunfal. Pero su sonrisa era Binaca, no Colgate. No causaba mejor efecto.

―Ah, sí, no he perdido facultades. ¿Y bien, qué quieres?

―Pues… He venido para enseñarle sus Navidades presentes.

Voldemort se le quedó mirando.

―Mis… ¿Navidades presentes? No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero aquí, tan sólo hace unas horas, torturé a una de mis mortífagas porque ella quería poner adornos de Navidad.

―Sí, lo sé, pero…

―No sé qué te dirán en tu trabajo, pero un poco de investigación previa nunca viene mal, ¿sabes? Conoce a tu cliente y blablablá. ¿Eres nuevo? Lo eres, ¿verdad? Puedo notarlo en ese rostro imberbe y esa expresión de "como haga algo mal me echan de una patada".

―Es mi primer día.

―Lo sabía. Si es que lo no sepa Voldemort… ¡No lo sabe nadie! ¡Créeme! Que yo soy mago y lo veo todo, chiquillo ―se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento, de manera triunfal ―. Interesante trabajo el tuyo, ¿está bien pagado? Me vendría bien un empleo para las vacaciones de verano.

―Esto… Es sólo para Navidades. Por algo nos llamamos Fantasmas de Navidad. ¿Lo pillas?

Si lo había pillado no estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo, pues se le quedó mirando seriamente.

―Está bien, está bien. Pues hala, haz tu… trabajo, o lo que sea. ¿Adónde vamos? ¿Lejos de aquí? ¿Vamos a aparecer en otra parte?

―En realidad no vamos muy lejos, al salón de al lado.

Salieron al vestíbulo, finamente decorado con la última colección de la Semana Fantástica del Corte Inglés, y entraron en el salón contiguo. Podía oírse música de fondo. Dentro, todos sus mortífagos estaban sentados alrededor de una larga mesa, repleta esta de viandas.

―Pero si están…

―Celebrando la Navidad, sí.

―Pero, pero, pero…

―Mírales, se les ve… felices. Bueno, Macnair está… ¿cortando un pavo con su hacha? En fin, cada cual es libre de hacer lo que quiera.

―Pero, pero, pero…

―¿Sabes? Creía que las fiestas mortífagas estaban compuestas de gente bebiendo hasta caer en el coma etílico, sacrificios muggles y orgías homosexuales, pero… No sé, esto no es lo que me esperaba. Dime, ¿te gusta estar aquí?

El Señor Tenebroso miró al fantasma. Parecía que una vena de su frente le iba a estallar, de tanto que le palpitaba.

―¿Que si me gusta estar aquí? ¡NO! ¡¿Pero qué cojones es esto?! ¡¿Mis mortífagos comiendo pavo por Navidad?! ¡¿Y esos son adornos?!

―Oye, bueno, cálmate…

―¡¿Y qué pasa, no pueden verme?! ¡Ah, sí, míralos! ¿Creéis que lo pasáis bien? ¡Pues ya veréis cómo lo pasáis de puta madre cuando os cante las cuarenta a todos! ¡Vais a tener que hacer cola para que os funda a crucios, mamones!

―Por favor, necesitas estar tranquilo, es Navidad…

―¿Y sabes qué es lo que más me molesta de todo? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? Que luego lo negarán todo. En serio, no sé cómo lo hacen, pero nunca me cuentan nada. ¿Es esta cara? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? Mírala, ¡mírala! Es la cara, seguro que sí. Con eso de que no tengo nariz, nadie me toma en serio. ¿Por qué crees que he prohibido las expresiones tipo "me da en la nariz que…"?

―Oiga, yo sólo soy un fantasma, ¿vale? Únicamente he venido a enseñarle las Navidades Presentes que son… ―señaló al esperpento de fiesta que tenían delante ― estas. Así que si no le importa, no me cuente sus problemas. ¿Sabe qué? Yo ya he terminado por hoy. Mi objetivo está cumplido. Buenas noches.

―Espera, espera, espera, antes de que te vayas, ¿puedo hacer una cosa?

―¿El qué?

El mago sacó su varita y apuntó al fantasma. Tenía una pequeña risita maníaca.

―¡Avada Kedavra!

La maldición asesina traspasó el pecho del fantasma, sin hacerle, obviamente, nada de nada.

―¿Sabes? Es por eso que pedí expresamente no aparecer de esta guisa, pero en la oficina pasaron de mí; dicen que los nuevos no podemos elegir. ¡Pues me van a oír en el sindicato, joder!

Voldemort se dirigió de nuevo a sus mortífagos.

―¡Y vosotros! Ya… ya os las veréis conmigo. Que yo soy mago, que lo veo todo. ¡Y os voy a lanzar mardishiones gitana pa vosotros! ¡Ya lo veréis!


	3. 3

**3**

Despertó nuevamente en mitad de la noche. Tras bostezar ampliamente, comprobó que, efectivamente, Colagusano seguía durmiendo. Le dio un puntapié para que se despertase, pero este siguió durmiendo.

―Ya verás… Ya verás el cruciatus que te va a caer, so vago.

―Buenas noches, Tom ―saludó alguien delante de él.

Voldemort alzó la mirada y, acto seguido, corrió a esconderse.

―¡Dumbledore! ―se ocultó detrás del trono ―. ¿Qué haces aquí? Oye, perdona por lo de hace unos meses en el Ministerio, no era mi intención lanzarte aquella serpiente de fuego. Y perdona también por las bombas fétidas que te envié la semana pasada como regalo.

―Tranquilo, Tom, no soy Dumbledore.

El Señor Tenebroso se asomó con precaución.

―Pues si no eres él, debes de ser su largamente hermano perdido que ha estado viviendo todo este tiempo en Sudamérica, oye. Ahora me dirás que te llamas Carlos Alberto Juan Dumbledore, ¿no?

―Tom, esto no es una telenovela. Soy el Fantasma de las Navidades Futuras.

Voldemort estaba flipando.

―¿Qué? ¿Otro fantasma? ¿Es que me van a enviar a toda la plantilla? ¿Qué será lo próximo, el Fantasma de las Navidades del año que viene?

―Técnicamente eso se consideraría Navidades Futuras. Pero tranquilo, yo seré el último fantasma de la noche. Después te dejaremos en paz.

―Espero que tengáis hojas de reclamación, porque estoy muy disgustado. Y no, créeme que nos os apetecería verme muuuuy enfadado.

El fantasma se quedó un poco cortado.

―Esto… vaaaale. Bien, es mi misión mostrarte tus Navidades Futuras. Así que, hala, arreando que es gerundio.

Salió de detrás del trono y caminó hasta el fantasma.

―Está bien, ¿cómo iremos al futuro? ¿En un Delorean?

―No tengo un Delorean.

―Doc, ¿me estás diciendo que has construido una máquina del tiempo con un Delorean?

―No soy… Doc. Y esto no es "Regreso al Futuro", Tom. No estamos en 1985 y no eres Marty McFly. Lo digo sólo por si acaso.

Voldemort se quejó por lo bajo. El fantasma, por su parte, aprovechó para llevárselo de allí.

Aparecieron en una amplia sala de estar, repleta de gente con el pelo rojizo o azabache.

―¿Dónde estamos? ¿En algún lugar controlado por mi futuro Imperio del Mal?

―No exactamente. Estamos en el hogar familiar de los Potter. Es 25 de diciembre de 2034 y toda la familia celebra feliz y unida esta fiesta.

―Madre míaaaaa, qué mayor está Potter. Pero si hasta tiene canas, ¿es que no conoce el Just For Men? Un momento… UN MOMENTO. ¿Por qué Potter está tan mayor? No entraban en mis planes que creciese tanto.

―Yo sólo te estoy mostrando el futuro, Tom, no sé más de lo que sabes tú.

―¿Dónde estoy yo? ¿Por qué no estoy aquí… no sé, matando? O peor, expulsados. Por ejemplo.

―No puedo decirte nada, Tom, eso es información confidencial.

―Así que lo sabes, ¿eh? Lo sabes pero no me quieres decir nada, ¿verdad? Dímelo ―le sujetó por el cuello de la túnica y comenzó a zarandearlo ―. ¡Que me lo digas, maldito viejo!

―¡Es… hora… de irse!

Desaparecieron del idílico hogar de los Potter y volvieron al punto inicial. El fantasma había desaparecido.

―Espera… ¡Espera! ¡Quiero poner una reclamación! ―gritó al aire, con los puños en alto ― ¡He dicho que quiero poner una reclamación, maldita empresa de Fantasmas de Navidad!

―¿Mi señor?

En la puerta estaba Bellatrix, que lo contemplaba atónito. Por suerte llevaba su ropa de dominatrix, así como su cara estaba como siempre, hecha un pincel.

―Bella… mi querida Bella.

―Oins, qué cosas me dice usted, señor ―dijo la mortífaga mientras se sonrojaba.

―Tampoco hay que pasarse… Espera, ahora que me acuerdo… ¿qué es eso que tienes en la comisura de los labios?

―¿El qué? ¿Esto? ―se señaló la comisura pero rectificó en el último momento ―. Ay, mierda, no. Quiero decir, no es nada.

―¡Es salsa! ―dijo tras pasar un dedo por la sospechosa mancha que había en los labios de Bellatrix ―. ¡Salsa de pimienta! ¡Es cierto, estáis celebrando una cena de Navidad! ¡Cerdos!

―¡Mi señor! ―Bellatrix se arrodilló suplicante mientras se quitaba restos de cerdo de entre los dientes ―. Yo no quería, os lo juro, pero Alecto ganó adeptos y al final no pudimos evitarlo. Los elfos de Lucius, además, prepararon la cena.

―¡¿Qué elfos, idiota, si el último que tenía Lucius lo liberó sin querer?! ¡El muy inútil!

―¡La preparamos nosotros! ¡Lo confieso!

―Ay, esta noche no voy a dar abasto con tanta tortura, ¡te lo juro, Bellatrix! Y… espera ―por alguna razón, aún percibía el olor de la salsa de pimienta. Se rechupeteó el dedo. Y si se podía ser más asqueroso, pasó el dedo recién chupeteado por los labios de Bellatrix, cosa que ella aceptó gustosa, y recogió más salsa ―. Mmmm, mmmm, está buena. ¿Quién la ha hecho?

―Yo la hice, mi señor.

―Me cuesta creer que alguien como tú haya hecho algo como esto, Bellatrix. En fin, ¿hay más?

Bellatrix Lestrange estaba incrédula.

―Sí, mi señor, hay más. Mucha más. Acompáñeme.

―Ya conozco el camino.

Pasaron del salón del trono al salón comedor, donde los mortífagos seguían comiendo como cerdos.

―¡Tíos, que está aquí! ―gritó uno de ellos. Como consecuencia, hubo varias toses y atragantamientos, así como varios hechizos de desatranco gargantil.

―Qué perspicaz, Crabbe, qué perspicaz. En fin, ¿vais a servirme un poco o qué? Walden, querido, me encantaría un poco de ese pavo cortado con tu hacha. Y… ¿dónde está la salsa?

―Aquí, mi señor ―anunció Bellatrix.

―Aaaah, sí… ¡Dámela, dámela, dámela!

Se quedó la salsa para él solo, con la cual empezó a remojar el pavo recién cortado. Sus mortífagos le observaban boquiabiertos, pero al rato siguieron comiendo porque, en fin, pesaba más el hambre que la momentánea sorpresa.

―Chicos, chicos, por favor, ¿es que no sabéis lo que es un tenedor? Que somos, mortífagos, hombre ya. Gente civilizada.

Hubo varios intercambios de miradas. Civilizadas, claro, claro…

―¿Sabéis lo que le falta a esta noche, chumachos? ―dijo el Lord Tenebroso. Ya estaba bebiendo demasiado vino de Elfo ―. Una tortura.

―¡Sí!

―¡Bien!

―¡Uuuuh! ¡Fiesta!

Alzó su varita y, tambaleándola, apuntó a alguien. Estaba tan achispado que no podía ver bien.

―¡_Crucio_!

Oyó a alguien que se caía, un grito… Y risas, muchas risas. Tomó su copa de vino, se recostó sobre la silla mientras la alzaba y sonrió, Binaca mode ON.

―¡Feliz Navidad, mortis queridos!


End file.
